In a Serial Attached Small Computer System Interface (SAS) storage network that includes expanders, zoning can be used to restrict communication between SAS devices. Zoning is performed by assigning individual PHYsical interfaces (PHYs) on expanders to one of up to 256 different zones. Devices that are coupled to a PHY (e.g., expanders or storage devices) then belong to the zone assigned to the PHY. In a SAS topology that utilizes zoning, problems can arise when devices move to different PHYs within the topology, due to the fact that zoning is performed on a per-PHY basis.